Prianna "Mojave Menace" Sangella
Prianna wasn't your typical girl, she never got along with many people, never had many friends, family thinking she may have some sort of mental disease often sent her to psychologists and doctors for some kind of help. When the Virus hit, most of her family died, her parents deaths causing her to run. She wandered for days lost in the wilderness far away from her Las Vegas home, deep in the Mojave desert. When she passed out, she awoke to find a strange figure, a cloaked skeleton's torso made of Sand, he introduced himself as Adun, her construct. Confused he explained she created him as she was dreaming, and he began to explain her powers, then helped her find a road. When they arrived they were attacked by a roaming gang of supers, where she was captured. Before her captors could have their way with her, she summoned a sand storm, during the sand storm, one of the supers launched heatblasts into her face, blinding her. While stunned her attackers began beating on her before Adun swept in with enough force to strip their flesh from their bones, he picked her up and she asked to go back to the desert, not wanting to deal with worse people than there was before. She began building herself a new world with the dust and sand, one that she ruled as queen. Powers Psammokenetic Constructs- She has the ability to create structures and creatures from the sands. Though they are essentially minions she treats them as friends and some as pets, Adun being her best friend and who watches over her. Once defeated, she can easily create new constructs as long as she is in close proximity to sand. She can also create tornadoes and glide along the sand through sand shifting, she can also summon sand storms. Though powerful when in the sand she has no way of directly fighting, when out of sand, unless she has premade constructs, she is almost completely helpless. Sensory Scrying - Though blinded in her first fight, Adun helped her realize she can share sight with her living constructs and see through their "eyes", she can also speak through her constructs. Personality To say the least, she is insane, her constructs are the only things she trusts, every other person she typically percieves as a threat and is rarely convinced otherwise. She is hostile, wandering the Mojave in search of people to rob, rarely going into any cities for supplies, but when she does, she is heavily armed with sand constructs. She makes her constructs all believe the notion that she is a queen or goddess, and demands fierce loyalty from them. She grows so attached to some that when they are defeatedm she will rebuild them exactly the way they were. Crazy and a hermit, she barely knows how to interact with another person anymore, her only sentient companion is Adun, who is just an extension of herself. Category:Loner Category:Female Category:Psammokinetic Constructs Category:Sensory Scrying